Cardgame Wiki
What is a cardgame? A card game is any game using playing cards as the primary device with which the game is played, be they traditional or game-specific. Countless card games exist, including families of related games (such as poker). A small number of card games played with traditional decks have formally standardized rules, but most are folk games whose rules vary by region, culture, and person. Many games that are not generally placed in the family of card games do in fact use cards for some aspect of their gameplay. Similarly, some games that are placed in the card game genre involve a board. The distinction is that the gameplay of a card game primarily depends on the use of the cards by players (the board is simply a guide for scorekeeping or for card placement), while board games (the principal non-card game genre to use cards) generally focus on the players' positions on the board, and use the cards for some secondary purpose. Japanese card games American card games Canadian card games Playing card games 'NOTICE:' Moderators, Administrators, and Users are '''NOT allowed to ask users for their age. This is a violation of the Wikia TOU. Doing so will result in an immediate kick from chat.' '''We are not the police. We must abide by Wikia's TOU, but we are not the bully patrol. Do not harass people or try to trick them into revealing any personal information. You will have your chat privileges taken away.' Fandoms/Politics/Religion/etc. While all groups1 are welcome here there are a few restriction that we must put in place to ensure that everyone can get along. First off discussion is allowed of your beliefs/activities/interests in the main channel as long as it does not get out of hand and stays orderly/polite. Once the discussion gets out of hand moderators will step in to calm the situation down. It is necessary to stop this discussion immediately upon request from a moderator. If needed disciplinary actions such as kicks and chat bans will be issued. Purposefully bashing or flame-baiting (trying to get a reaction against a certain group by using negative phrases or words) will be punished by first a kick, and then if continued a 3 day chat ban. This ban will go up with each successive occurrence of the situation. Discussion Of Moderator Action The discussion of banned person(s) will not be tolerated in the main channel. Making comments about a kick or ban on the main channel is prohibited and only serves to escalate the situation. If you wish to inquire as to why the moderator in question has taken the actions that they did you may contact them via Private Message. Alternatively you will be able to check the wikis logs if the user was banned by chat. Moderators do reserve the right to not discuss their action with users. Discussing the actions taken on the main channel are punishable by two kicks followed by a 2 hour chat ban that will increase with each instance of the situation. Languages The members using the chat are required to use the English language, preferably. Warnings will be given, but if the user shows no intention to use the english language at all, then the Moderator present may chose to kick or ban the user. Using butchered English is forbidden as well. Roleplay Excessive roleplay in the main channel is prohibited. This includes acting as if you were a fictional character, famous celebrity, etc. Punishment for roleplay is two kicks followed by a two hour ban that does not increase with each iteration of the situation. Slurs Words that in today's society carry pre-given malice are prohibited from being used in the chat rooms main channel. These words range from "faggot" to "retard" to "nigger". Usage of these words will grant you an immediate kick from chat and, if used again, a 1 day ban that will increase everytime you are banned for using such words. Below is a list of what we consider slurs and a brief description as of why. Keep in mind this list is not complete and is in no way comprehensive. *Faggot or any variation of it. (homophobic) *Nigger or any variation of it. (racist) *Kyke or any variation of it. (racist) *Beaner or any variation of it. (racist) *Cunt or any variation of it. (sexist) *Retard or any variation of it. (offensive to mentally handicapped persons) Keep in mind we define any words that are meant to be negative to a certain race, nationality, or sexual orientation to be a slur. If you wish to say something that is questionable and you believe it may contain a slur please private message a moderator beforehand to discuss whether it is appropriate. Applications There comes a time when users decide that they are fit to move up the ranks in order to better contribute to the wiki. They may do this by applying for user rights on the proper page. The individual posts are called applications and and where people leave their opinions and concerns about the user. It is often time considered to place a link to your application in chat in order to gain more supports. This is frowned upon as it tends to cause users to leave a quick support instead of leaving a message saying what they really feel and where they stand. It also leads to background drama concerning the other applicants, especially when ones application recieves more attention than anothers. To avoid this issue and to some degree cut down on favoritism we do not allow users to post links to their applications in main chat. It is okay to do it in private messages but please keep them off of the main channel. Mini-modding Acting as if you were a moderator is not tolerated, threatening action against a user if they continue is what is considered mini-modding. Users are highly discouraged from doing this and can be kicked for it. It is, however, acceptable to remind users of the rules they may be in violation of in case they were not aware. Spamming Spamming on the main channel is not allowed under any circumstances and for any reason whatsoever. There are several types of spam which will be covered below. Types of Spam *Stretching :*Definition ::*More than 10 repeating characters in a row. Even worse if doing this will cause a scrollbar to appear and disrupt the functionality of chat and the readability of multiple messages at once. :*Punishment ::#Kick ::#Kick ::#2 hour to 3 day ban (incrementing) :*Exceptions ::#Malicious and serious multi-line spam. :::*3 days ban (incrementing) *Wall :*Definition ::*Posting multiple full lines of text repeatedly. :*Punishment ::#Warning ::#Kick ::#Kick ::#1 day ban (non-incrementing) :*Exceptions ::#None *Emote :*Definition ::*Using an excessive amount of emoticons in chat, either in a single post or posting multiple messages containing nothing but emoticons or just a single emote each message. :*Punishment ::#Warning ::#Kick ::#2 hour ban (non-incrementing) :*Exceptions ::#None Privacy The users of this chat reserve the right to not have their conversations recorded by another user for distribution on an external network in video or GIF format. The taking and distribution of images are permitted to be used across networks as long as they comply with the CC-BY-SA license conditions. Breaking any of the above terms will warrant an immediate 1 day ban. Stub Rules *Offsite drama needs to be kept offsite. :*kick :*kick :*2 hour ban (incrementing) *Linking to other wiki chats is prohibited. :*kick :*2 hour ban (non-incrementing) Sub Conditions #Racist, homophobic, or any other type of "hate group" are not welcome to discuss their views in chat and will be treated as flame-baiting. #Admins and mods reserve the right to extend bans Notification *After a user is banned from chat, the banning moderator is required to leave a message on the users talkpage stating why they were banned, for how long, and if the moderator wishes more information on the offense. Included with a ban is a summary that will show up in your contributions. A moderator is required to give a brief summary of what you did wrong. This includes what rules you broke and how. *While both editing and using the chat are both privlidges, they are not the same ones. People say stupid things. This does not make them bad editors. Please refrain from blocking a user's ability to chat and''edit on this site based on actions in chat unless they are related to the following: Hacking, Usernames imitating other users or admin either to gain rights or slander, Sockpuppetry. If a user is using another admin's ''specific avatar (ClericofMadness, Sloshedtrain, etc.), they must change it immediately or they may be banned from editing until they do so. Other than these specific things, chat bans will almost always if not always work to the means of preventing a user from disrupting or abusing the chat feature. IF they continue on the main site, they are subject to all the rules therewithin and may be banned for their further shenanigans. Category:Browse Category:Home page